


Home.

by laurenkmyers



Category: Animal Kingdom (2010), Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Deran feels defeated after Billy screwed him over, so he goes and seeks out the company of the one man he knows will never let him down.





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by that little scene we got of our boy Deran being so open with Adrian and thus this story was born.  
> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

“He ended up settling for $600 and a bag of smack…some people just aren’t meant to be parents”

A single tear slips down Deran’s cheek as Smurf finishes her story. He hates the sick thrill Smurf gets seeing him like this. Her baby boy. Broken beyond repair by the man he was starting to think of as ‘father’. Running back to mommy at the first sign of trouble. But he is done with her bullshit. As Deran reluctantly sits there, staring at the floating lights in the surface of the pool Smurf reaches out to touch him. He immediately shakes off her advances and wipes furiously at his face. Hiding the evidence of his sorrow away.

“I’m done” he sighs, brushing her hand away and storming out.

Deran gets into his car and drives. He doesn’t realise where he’s going until he stops outside a familiar house. He was only here a few hours before. Subconsciously, his mind keeps bringing him back here. The one place he doesn’t have to hide. Deran sits in his car for an hour before he finally approaches the front door. He checks his watch. It’s late. But that doesn’t stop him. Deran knocks on the door. Begging Adrian to be awake. He watches as the lights inside are switched on. It’s a couple of seconds later that Adrian’s face pops up on the other side of the door window. Deran sighs in relief.

“Hey man, back again?” Adrian mumbles as he opens the door sleepily, stepping aside to let Deran in without hesitation.

Deran isn’t in the mood for talking right now. He wants to drown in Adrian’s body. Needs to breathe him in and never let go. Distract himself from the shit-show of his life. So he lunges forward and connects their lips in a harsh way. He drags Adrian into his space and surrounds him; his hands are everywhere; his shoulders, his waist, and then finally his ass. Leaving no question as to why he’d come. Adrian moans when he feels Deran pull his ass cheeks apart.

“Is this okay?” Deran asks softly, hoping beyond hope that Adrian will comply but feeling the question is necessary.

Adrian nods in response and begins pulling at Deran’s t-shirt, dragging it up and over his head. The two begin to rip at each other’s clothing, piece by piece until they are both standing completely naked, panting into each other’s mouths.

Adrian takes Deran’s hand and pulls him towards the bedroom, they crash into several walls and a bookcase on their way to the actual bedroom. Their lips and tongues plunging hard into the other. The hunger and the desire is palpable. Uncontrollable. Almost hysterical.

When they finally make it safely inside the room, Adrian walks toward the bed. He turns to look at Deran, but instead of seeing the untamed fire that usually burns him in the bedroom he sees a broken man. Deran looks lost. Like he is going to fall apart at a moment’s notice. That stops him in his tracks.

“Hey” Adrian walks back over to Deran and cradles his face with both hands, but Deran isn’t looking at him, he is looking anywhere but Adrian. “Deran. Look at me”.

Deran slowly raises his gaze, looking up at Adrian. There are tears in his eyes. It shocks Adrian to the core. He can count the times Deran has cried on one hand. Being vulnerable is not a Cody trait.

“I can’t” Deran whispers, averting his gaze again.

“Can’t what?” Adrian probes, a worried look on his face.

“Do this.” He gestures toward their lack of clothing “Lose myself inside you like I always do. To come here and fuck. I thought this was what I needed”. Deran whimpers, helpless. “But I just need you”.

Adrian nods knowingly, this is a well-worn page in a familiar book he’s read time and time again. Deran trying to lose himself in sex. To forget the world and his problems as long as he gets his dick wet. But that isn’t the Deran who’s shown up at his place tonight. This Deran wants more than just a quick, hard fuck. He wants comfort. Adrian finds some pants and chucks them to Deran as he puts his own back on.

“I’m here Deran, and I’m not going anywhere. Talk to me” Adrian coaxes him over to the bed. Stroking his hair, his face, and wiping the single tear that has escaped down Deran’s face.

The silence is deafening. The only noise that can be heard is the sound of Deran’s jagged breathing, as he tries not to completely shatter in Adrian’s arms.

“Billy’s gone” he exhales. “Stole my fucking money and bolted”. Deran is teetering on the edge of a full break down and Adrian can only witness the fall. “I really thought he came back for me”. He chokes, dejectedly as his entire world crumbles. Tears are now free flowing down Deran’s face, his shoulders are shaking, and his breathing is coming out in short, sharp gasps as if he is struggling to stay above the surface. Adrian pulls Deran close, wrapping both his arms around him and cradling his head to his chest.

Adrian forces his bubbling anger at the man who’d fucked with Deran’s heart down. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. He hadn’t wanted to say it, but after meeting the man the other day he’d been weary of _his_ intentions where Deran was concerned. The man was a bit of a dick.

“I’m sorry” Adrian hushes softly into Deran’s hair, the words feel hollow but the actions are keeping him grounded. Adrian holds Deran like that for what feels like hours. Coaxing him down from his hysterics, one hair stroke at a time.

Deran grabs at Adrian’s chest for something to hold on to, nuzzling closer so their bodies are practically moulded together. He takes a deep breath in, inhaling the familiar salt, sea, and sand of Adrian’s skin. He quietens down after a while. His breathing slowly coming back to normal.

“Fuck, I’m sorry” Deran slowly sits back up, looking anywhere but at Adrian, embarrassed by the display of emotion he’s just dumped onto Adrian’s lap.

“You have nothing to apologise for” Adrian assures him, placing his hand on Deran’s knee as he tries to pull away.

“Can I stay here tonight?” The question is asked so quietly that Adrian almost misses it.

“You’re always welcome here, man” Deran looks up at Adrian as he answers, a small smile placed on his freckled face proving just how true that statement was, despite their past.

“I don’t deserve this. You should kick me out” Deran tries to fight back, not used to being this exposed, with anyone.

“Don’t push me away, Deran. I’m not going anywhere” He repeats the earlier sentiment, with a much more forceful tone. Driving in his point, loud and clear. “Now come and lay down”.

Deran sighs in defeat. His man is a force to be reckoned with, like a tidal wave beating down onto the surface of some jagged rocks. He smiles. He has always admired Adrian’s determination.

Deran follows suit and crawls his way under the covers where his man is waiting for him. He hovers over Adrian, whose lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. He also can’t help but admire the way Adrian’s freckles shine, even in the darkness of the room. The only source of light is the moon shining through the bedroom window.

Deran sighs and rolls over so his back is toward Adrian, he can’t seem to face him when he asks:

“Will you hold me?”

Adrian doesn’t utter a single word, he simply tucks in close behind Deran, wrapping his arm over his chest, twining their legs together under the covers, and finally placing one open-mouthed kiss to the back of Deran’s neck before nuzzling in.

Deran was home.


End file.
